Nigel Crump
The former Vicar of Rose Park Heights who attempted along with his adulterous partner Charlene Carmichael to oust Tessa Crab as Prime Minister with his own movement getting Christians solely concerned about political matters. Early Life Born into a very boring village so boring he has long since forgotten the name he moved to Rose Park Heights to be its vicar after the previous one was called to be the dean of St Paul's. While he is there he keeps talking about getting involved in politics and seeing that their main goal in life is to be involved in politics to change things. Most of those in Rose Park Heights aren't that interested as they genuinely want to be isolated from everyone else and continue to live a very rich if not decadent lifestyle. Still they do tolerate him mainly because his sermons are really dry and ineffective just what they want. However when Nigel carries on an affair unashamedly with Charlene Carmichael who leaves her business husband for him, this is too much even for Rose Park Heights and they banish the pair from the town causing them to move to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live with Charlene Carmichael. Volume 28 When Tessa Crab won the snap election against Sam Bishop, Nigel disgusted by this decides to attempt to lead the Christians against Tessa Crab to dethrone her using every political means in order to get their way. Many view him and his stance as out of touch especially Kevin Davis who views the way to save the country was to preach the gospel. They also cannot stand him due to clearly not being able to resemble christian living as he is continually committing adultery with Charlene Carmichael. After Kevin originally gave him the platform to speak hoping he would give words of comfort as they about to face Tessa Crab as their leader, Nigel chastises him and anyone else who will not follow him and Charlene in their quest to restore power. Known as well as hypocrite to be very grumpy he lashes out at anyone who does not share his views such as Amy Dupri who wrote a scathing blog about him which involved him personally going round her house and threatening her and arguing with Nancy Fancy after whilst conducting an interview with Charlene Carmichael. He as do Charlene try to implement a Christian Union at the University after Christianity is banned by Melz Dot Com. However while the group is allowed due to its heavy link to political causes, the Christian students who were about of the Christian Union refuse to join their version not wanting be associated with any of them. Volume 31 His outspoken nature is seen again as his infatuation with politics continues when the Town Hall meeting happens and he attempts trying to rename Shagmere as Trumpland after Donald Trump. The town all disagree and instead name it after a random guy in the town Chris Coy, calling it Coyville. Volume 35 He is at the meeting that Ruth Ogden organised with Travis Dandy along with Charlene Carmichael and Catherine Young as they are trying to convince Travis to catch Dr John Ogden having an affair and take photographic evidence of such a thing. Nigel, Charlene and Catherine are committed to supporting Ruth in the acrimonious divorce between her and her husband which had swept the town up in the drama. Travis does not want to do such a thing as he finds it morally problematic wanting to not expose his eyes to such things. The others all try to pressure him including Nigel who is the one who explained to Travis what his mission was who declared seeing a couple go at it never did her harm. Nigel and Charlene seem to forget all the while supporting the wronged woman that they themselves are still conducting an affair as Charlene's husband still had not split up from him! Nigel and Charlene are also among those showing Ruth's support at the rally organised by Mrs Bath who publicly showing her support for the wronged woman, wanting to use this platform to try and become mayor and take over from James Dontos. The two are rather vocal supporters of Mrs Bath and Ruth which they are seen leading with their voices during the rally. When Henrietta Rogers invades the rally with Amy Dupri and Katy Staxford calling out Mrs Bath being a hypocrite as it turned out the boyfriend of her daughter Darren Sussex had a relationship with Henrietta as Alvia Bath had a cancer scare, Charlene points out Henrietta, known for being an adultery had no right to call anyone a hypocrite to which Amy, an ongoing critic of Nigel and Charlene, replies calling Charlene out on her ongoing adultery. Volume 37 He is among the suspects as to who littered on the camp campus which is now punishable by 30 years in prison. The investigation is all filmed on a documentary with Mr Love, Finnerly McDowell and Lucy Cagobhe all doing the investigation report. They interview Rachel along with Josh Dartford, Kitty Carter, Charlene Carmichael, Rachel McKnight, Theresa Boot, Pearl the Millennial, Bennie Bush. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Nigel and Charlene being among the guests. Due to the case involving adultery they are besides themselves and condemn such actions, all the while failing to realise that they themselves were also ongoing committing adultery. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live. Episode 3 Marriageathon Nigel Crump fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. This is ironic as Nigel Crump himself not married is happy to live in sin with Charlene Carmichael who is still married. Nanny Prescot and Kevin Davis are horrified when they hear this but many others are elated and soon the rush to find a spouse happens causing everyone to be prey for immediate proposals. Nanny Prescot with Kevin Davis help pleads for Nigel to remove the offer which he doesn’t. Nigel wants Kevin to do the weddings but he refuses as he and Nanny Prescot feel in Nigel’s attempt to promote the institution of marriage, he made it a mockery forcing people to only get married for monetary benefit. Nigel decides to ordain himself online and then perform all the marriage at his house. Releasing this, Nanny Prescot, Kevin Davis, Joe Adams, Devon with the help of a sofa and Harvey Robinson pulling the sofa race Nigel to his massive house and gets there just in time perform he performs the mass weddings. Joe and Marky Keats who is trying to marry Shelly McIntyre have it out with words as Joe reveals he did not propose to Shelly for fear she would believe he was marrying her for money and not for love as he truly loves her. Marky tries to twist Joe’s sentiments but soon enough it is revealed he never loved Shelly and only wanted the money. Shelly after a while chooses Joe and the two kiss and make up as Joe reveals they are officially engaged but won’t be getting married until Nigel’s offer runs out. Nanny Prescot soon declares somewhat misleading to those there that there is no incentive. This isn’t really true but before Nigel can clarify the couples all leave. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town He is among those in the town hall meeting where they try to find who the dog Buddy belongs to. Nigel tries to bid the dog which Nanny Prescot says for him to stop and warns Peter Rupert who found the dog and is a fellow business man to not end up like Nigel. Episode 9 All The Single Leapers Nigel is referenced by James Selsdon during the Single Leapers club meeting. He feels he can't ever get married partly due to Nigel and his nephew Dylan who had put him down saying he would die alone.